Drunken chaos
by Blossom cat
Summary: Simple. Mira spiked Lucy's and erza's drink and their wasted. Only a fire and ice mage can handle this situation... Or can they? NaLu and GrayZa.


**second fanfiction on t** **he same day, i** **guess** **i'm j** **ust excited to write :)**

* * *

"COME ON ICE PRINCESS SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Yelled the furious fire mage.

"ALRIGHT FLAME FOR BRAINS!" Gray yelled right back.

Those two are at it again but in about 2 seconds they will shut right up because there are 2 of the most fearful mages breathing down their neck. Lucy and erza.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Erza yelled while Lucy did her famous 'Lucy kick' and now their down for the count.

"Uhhhh..." Both natsu and gray grumbled.

"You two are a pain in our butts" Lucy said looking at them with a scowl.

"Sorry lushy..." Natsu looked up at her with those adorable puppy dog eyes.

"SHOOT! I can't stay mad at you forever." She looked at him and smile.

He smiled and hugged her "thanks!" She blushed and answered back with "y-yeah whatever..." While she blushed.

"You and erza are the only ones who can put them in their place, good job outta you!" Mira said holding up her thumb.

"Thanks.." They sweat dropped.

Lucy and erza sat at the table to ask for a glass of water because all that fighting had them parched.

"2 waters Mira" erza said " OH! and a cake" she smiled.

Mira had a great idea and spiked the water to see a little action on this boring summer day.

"Here you go..." She smiled mischievously

"Hmmm" they both hummed in suspicion but drank anyway.

"Ohh man what is in this water it tastes great" Lucy said licking her lips.

"Yes, you are correct Lucy these taste fantastic" erza stated.

By then an hour had past an erza and Lucy were definitely wasted.

"GRAY GET ME MORE OF THAT DELICIOUS WATER!" erza yelled sitting on top of gray's head.

"I COULD IF YOU WOULD GET YOUR BUTT OFF MY HEAD!" Gray yelled blushing trying to get up but failed miserably.

"Pshhhhaaahhh!" Natsu yelled laughing at gray's helpless situation.

Just as the cocky Natsu stopped laughing Lucy had got to him and was trying to seduce him which was kinda working. Kinda.

"Come on naaaasttuuu~ let's get out of here and have Some real fun..." Lucy said sitting on natsu's hips looking down on him with her beautiful eyes.

"N-no t-thanks..." Natsu said trying to contain a fierce blush and trying not to just pick her up and run out the door.

"AWW NATSU YOU LOOK SO DAMN CUTE WHEN YOU BLUSH!" Lucy said changing her personality almost instantly.

"WHAT ARE YOU BIPOLAR!?" Asked a blushing natsu.

 _Meanwhile with Gray..._

"please erza let me gooo" Gray said with those anime tears.

"NEVER, NOW CARRY ME TO YOUR PLACE" erza said

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY?!" Gray asked confused and flushed.

"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU HIDE STRAWBERRY CAKE IN THAT FRIDGE OF YOURS!" she yelled.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?" He shouted/asked confused.

She walked over to him or more like stumbled over and whispered in his ear how she knew and when she pulled back she smirked at his blushing face and leaned forward to his lips only too pull back last minute and collapse because of that damn alcohol.

 _To natsu..._

"get off me Luce!" He yelled as she was climbing all over him.

"Never you're just too cute and I want to make sure no one takes you" she said looking directly at lisanna who raised an eyebrow.

Lucy "hffphed" and looked away from lisanna with jealously pouring out of every pour. Natsu who is now very confused pried Lucy off him and held her bridal style and looked at her.

"Are you... Jealous of lisanna?" He asked.

"Of course not idiot why would I?!" She asked turning away from his handsome face.

He started laughing softly as she pouted but suddenly she looked real tired and fell unconscious right in his arms. Gray and natsu took erza and Lucy to Lucy's house **(obviously)** and set them down on her became sighed heavily.

"This has been a very very VERY long day" gray said rubbing his temples.

"Yeah... But it was worth it because we now know how they feel and we could use this to our advantage." Natsu said with a mischievous grin.

Gray looked at him then down at erza and ginned ear to ear.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said flame brain." He said

To tired to argue they sat down on the floor and fell into a dreamless slumber.

 _Morning_

lucy and erza woke up with the biggest migraine of their life and then it hit them. They remembered everything. I mean everything so they weren't as drunk as they let on. They both jumped at the sight of 2 mages sitting in the corner with the biggest smirks Lucy and erza have ever seen. They gulped and tried not to blush looking at them.

"H-hey guys what's up" the celestial mage said with fear of those smirks.

"You 2 were a pain in our butts this time and now your going to pay for it..." Said gray looking directly at erza.

*cough* "sorry bout that" *cough* coughed erza

"Hehehe" both fire and ice mages say.

 _Time skip, the guild..._

"get me some of that water, chop chop" natsu said smirking looking at the twitching Lucy

"Grrr... Coming right up..." She mumbled trying to sound happy but failing miserably.

"What did you say I couldn't hear you." He smirked.

"I said coming right up" She said about to snap.

"Well than chop to it what do you think I'm paying you for? He grinned

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN PAYING ME YOU IDIOT!" she yelled.

"I am... with my gratitude.." He laughed at her face

"LUCY KICK" her yell rang through the whole guild.

"Ouch Lucy jeez it was a joke calm down." He said rubbing his jaw.

"Whatever..." She blushed embarrassed.

 _To gray_

"come on erza I don't have all day" said a laughing gray.

Right now she was trying to get the costume on but oddly it's taking her forever.

"Almost done... Hold your butt!" She yelled through the bathroom door. She came out of the bathroom to not only get stares but a gray trying not to blush

"I think it's way too small... If I even take a step it will rip." She said trying to stretch it out.

"Yeah I think so too... Please change back" blushing and trying to keep it together was gray.

"As you wish..." she said smirking.

"Mmmmmm" was all he could say without exposing himself

Behind the counter was Mira herself happy that she did in fact spike those drinks and now her 2 favorite ships were coming together. She squealed in exciment at the scene before her...

NaLu

and

GrayZa

* * *

 **i finally fixed this one too so it's way easier to read :D**


End file.
